Lily
Lily is a female character inside Fruits de Mer who is created by Yuuta Sakurai, member of the guild @House Party and her role is Support. Appearance Lily appears as a short yet sweet looking girl in-game, she has pale skin with pink eyes and hair that is styled to be short with long braids sticking out in the back with two pink bows on each side of her head as well a a hat. She wears a long pink dress with brown knee high length boots, over top she wears a short cloak with white fur on the trimming as well as a bow to keep it on.She is also seen wearing the bracelets similar to the ones Hayashi got in the end chest on Episode 1. Personality Lily is friendly to anyone who approaches, but is really shy and feels easily overwhelmed by unwanted attention from strangers; this is a problem to her since her role is being a conductor specializing in recovery magic, who is commonly queued by matchmaking system to play with many other people outside her guild, she often encounters people who try to get closer to her because of her cute appearance and good manners. She had been playing Fruits De Mer for some time prior to her first appearance when she met Hayashi; she empathized with the new player, specially because he seemed not to rush to befriend her and instead he showed sincerely interested in the game rather than socializing. Lily opened up to Hayashi very quickly and became attached to him. Although she has been playing for sometime before the arrival of Hayashi, she is not very explorative of the game's world, and prefers to stay idle in her favorite maps or play in parties but is almost never seen her questing alone. Lily really likes to buy cosmetic stuff, she has more outfits than any of her guild mates, and she spends too much real money (enough to deplete a salary) for gacha rolls. She is the kind of player who will spend any amount of money until she gets what she wants. Habilities * Breath of healing: A single target spell that heals the target. * Breath of resurrection: An area of effect spell that heals multiple targets. Relationships * Hayashi: '''Her chosen partner, and the closest character, Lily spends her time with him mostly, hunting, questing and having fun. They share a special bond and their real life counterparts have romantic feelings towards each other. * '''Kanbe: '''Prior to the arrival of Hayashi, Kanbe was her most trusted friend, she greatly respects him, and is the only guildmember who knows her secret about being a man in real life. * '''Himeralda: '''Himeralda acts like a big sister towards Lily, in the same manner as the rest of the guild, whenever she sees Lily having problems she lends a hand, offering advice or acting by herself. * '''Pokotarou: '''Lily respects him and shows great appreciation, he is also an advisor in hard times but unlike Himeralda, the interventions of Pokotarou tends to stay at words. * '''Lilac: Lilac and Lily behave friendly and mostly comicaly. Lilac feels a healthy envy towards Lily because of her nice behavior and how easily she found a good partner in Hiyashi. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters